Realization
by GunnerWingman
Summary: Things are rough out on the Rez, now that so many things are happening to everyone. Seth heard about his cousins accident and rushed over to check on her. What will happen after Raven and Seth find out they mean more to one another than they thought? (This story is made from the RP I am on, sorry for any confusion you may have. ) Seth/Raven
1. Chapter 1

Why does she need to do this each time we talk? No matter what, our conversations always turn sour. Leah and I our siblings who have disagreements about a lot of things, but today… I crossed a line.

"Your always going over, don't you ever head out for patrol?" Leah asked, sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the television. I rolled my eyes, shoving some clothes into a backpack along with a DVD. I was heading over to Ravens for our movie night, it was my turn to pick a movie and I choose 'How To Train Your Dragon.' It looked like a good movie, and it involved dragons, who wouldn't want to see it?

"Yes, I do my part of the patrol, unlike someone." I said through clenched teeth. We were fighting earlier over the shower, Leah had shoved me out of the way and I hit my head against the wall. Now, a bump is right where my head was and I'm going to get talk to… Not her.

"Hey!" Leah shouted, standing up from the couch in a fluid movement. "You know damn well that I do my patrols like every other idiot in this pack." She stormed over to me, moving my backpack out of reach. I sighed, turning my body around to face her.

"Leah come on, I'm tired of all this fighting. Can you please give me my backpack back? I'd like to leave without hurting you." I said in a softer tone, I wasn't going to raise my voice over this childish fighting. I'm a grown man, I don't need to fight over stupid remarks that my sister doesn't really mean.

"Why should I? You know Seth, ever since you left for whatever the hell reason, all you've been doing is staying around Rae's." Leah smirked, placing my backpack down on the table. "You got a crush on your own cousin don't you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Where the hell did you come up with that? She's a good friend and a hell lot better at being a sister than you will ever be." I growled, taking a single step closer to her. "Push me Leah… I dare you." I said in a hushed tone, narrowing my eyes at her.

Leah shifted her weight onto her left foot, she was getting ready to swing her arm or back away, either one of her actions I was ready for.

"To bad I'm your sister right? I'm so bad at keeping your ass safe from getting attacked by vampires that take you down in a single blow. I'm so bad at taking care of you when your sick. I'm just a bad person, there is no light inside of this dark shell." Leah said though clenched teeth, shaking her head sadly. "Go off to your sisters house, she's probably waiting for you."

With that, Leah ran out the front door, shifting the second her foot touched the dirt ground.

"Leah!" I shouted, running after her as fast as I could. I watched her wolf disappear in tot he woods, I wouldn't be able to catch up with her unless I shifted. I was late already, I couldn't call Raven and tell her I have to cancel again. She sounded sad the last five times I told her I couldn't stay over for a movie night, though she won't admit it, I can always tell when she's putting up a front. Others think she's joking around but me, I know better.

"Fuck!" I groaned, sliding my hands into my hair, weaving my fingers through the long mess. I was going to need a haircut and sooner or later Jordan would come out and do it for me. Its like she knows without having to hear that we need it, she pops over with a predator smile and has us sit down. You can't really say no, I don't want to know what she would do to us if we said no to the haircut.

"What happened here?" Paul asked. He had something hanging over his shoulder, it was dark and had ears. I lifted my hand up, pointing my finger at the object on his shoulder. He rose a brow, pulling the object off his shoulder and shoved it in my face getting me to flinch away.

"This is a rabbit, you may know him from the race against the turtle. Now we can all make our bets on the turtle, that fag is going to win!" He laughed, dropping the rabbit hat my feet. "Its yours, I got it for your mother while I was out on patrol, these things can't hide from a giant wolf." He snorted, turning around with a small grin on his face.

"You two fight?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips, turning his body half around.

"Yeah…" I said sadly, rubbing the back of my neck. "She went ahead and came up with this stupid conclusion that I had a crush on Rae because I hang out with her a lot."

"No offense hot shot, but a lot of the others were starting to think the same thing. We keep it on the down low so you don't come over and scare us with your perky ears." He said with full blow smirk across his face. I threw my hands up in the air, walking back briskly to the house. I didn't care for his rabbit, I wanted to get away from everyone, go somewhere I can relax and not have to worry about all these questions.

Ravens place was exactly like that. When I go over, she has something made like she knew I or someone else was coming over. I can relax when I'm at her place, not having to worry about the others hearing my thoughts when I'm shifted. I have fun over there too, we sometimes draw one another but…. That hasn't happened in a few days. Not since her accident.

I stood there in my living room at him, remembering in full detail the accident that caused Raven to forget everything about herself and the people she knew.

_**~Flashback~**_

I was running over to Ravens for a snack after my patrol, I could smell something good coming from her house. I could make out bread, meat and something chocolate. She loved chocolate, no matter what she always had cookies or brownies. I'd practically eat the whole plate but she would laugh and say there was more in the fridge.

When I came nearer to her home I heard the sound of bikes being revved up. I frowned and went towards the noise. I watched from behind a tree as Rae and Brayden got on the bikes, talking to one another. From what I could tell Brayden was upset about Rae leaving off to art school so early, he didn't want her to go.

Raven pushed the argument off, telling him they shouldn't talk about it for so long and try to have fun. Brayden agreed after a soft sigh, getting onto the other bike and rode off in front of her. I wouldn't be able to keep up with them in my human form, so for now I shifted and chased after them, sticking to the trees to stay from being found.

Nothing so far, they were riding a little slow, talking over the sound of their bikes. Raven rolled her eyes, asking Brayden if he wanted to have a race against her. He seemed to cheer up a little, nodding his head in agreement to the race. I stayed a little further back, watching as they went back a little. Brayden got out and made a line with the heel of his foot. He pointed at Raven and told her not to cross.

"I don't need to cross that line to beat you Bray." Raven smirked, revving up her bike as an example.

"We'll see about that, Rae." Brayden said. He got onto his bike and started the count down.

I was getting a little bored of watching form the sidelines, I wanted to be down there to countdown for their race. Can't do that whileI'm in my wolf form though, Raven would flip out if I shifted back to my human form right in front of her. My ears pressed flat against my head, I could hear someone snicker through our wolf connection.

I growled, changing my train of thought tot he sound coming from my left. As son as my head turned, Brayden and Rae were off, riding down the path way at an alarming speed. I huffed, lunging my body forward into a full blown run. I kept up with the both of them easily, if they went faster I would push myself even more, this could be like training but without someone tackling me down every time I got up.

_**"You need the training Seth, everyone does." **_Jordan said through the link. I stiffened, wondering where she was. I heard her snort, she was in the middle of laying down on top of her imprint.

_**"Hey, Jordan, about the next practice? I want to-"**_ I was cut off from my own thoughts when I heard Brayden calling out for Raven in a panic. I was on full alert now, ignoring the question Jordan had asked me and ran out of the woods.

_**"Idiot you have to stay hidden! What if she sees you?" **_Leah shouted at me, in which I ignored her as well. I could careless about that right now, I have to see what happened. I was a few feet away from the accident, I jumped up in the air and shifted back own into my human form.

"Brayden! What happened?" I asked, trying to stay calm in a situation like this. Raven didn't look too good, she groaned a few times, but aside from that she didn't open her eyes.

"W-We were racing and some dear came out of no where, she tried to avoid it but crashed instead. Oh man, Seth, is she going to be okay?" Brayden asked, looking from Rae to me with scared eyes. I couldn't answer his questions, I wasn't even sure if I should move her or not. Being human can suck at times, she doesn't have the healing ability that our bodies have. We go through an hour of hell but after its all fixed, leaving us a nothing, not even a scar.

"Do you have a phone on you? We can't move her, she broke a few things but... I don't know what." I said, taking the cell that Brayden taken out of Ravens pocket. I dialed for 911, telling them exactly where we were and how to get there. The man on the other line knew where we were and told us to stay on the line.

"Rae I'm so sorry, I didn't see that stupid deer coming… Its all my fault." Brayden mumbled, holding the hand that didn't look broke. I grit my teeth together, feeling anger start to build up inside of me. If I wasn't so set on talking with Jordan about practice I could have seen the deer and scared it away. All of this wouldn't have happened… She wouldn't be like this.

"Brayden, it isn't your fault man. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't cause, she'll be okay." I assured him with a fake smile. He nodded his head slowly, watching over her as the ambulance came around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

I've spent the last two months doing patrol as I head into the city to find something to get Raven. She had gone to the hospital after the accident and I was in the room with her while she was still unconscious. The doctors said the blow to her head was substantial, and she was going to have a small amount of memory loss but it shouldn't be anything major. She should have her memory back in two months…. So that's my reason for not being there. I couldn't look her in the eyes even when Brayden told me she had woken up, I was already down the hall making my way out of the cramped building.

I don't think I can even go to her house, but I want to show her that I'm okay. I found out from the others that she kept asking for me and if I was okay. Embry even tried to get me to head over to her house but nothing worked. I am guilty of standing out in my wolf form in the woods behind cover near her house. I've watched her joke around with Gale and Brayden when they come over to her place. She smiles and laughs; seems to be back to her joyful self. She would be upset if she knew how upset I've been about visiting her since this accident because it's tearing me up inside.

We have our reasons for being this way. Those blasted vampires have been getting close to our villages; something or someone must be helping them to get in. I've sued Jordan about it, but she answered me with a shake of her head. I guessed that she had no idea how they were getting in, but she did have a clue who was behind it. Her mind flashed to the blonde vampire, the one is that the Cullens kicked out of their family. Her name… It was…?

"That bitch sent from hell, _Rosalie._" Jordan snarled, brushing her shoulder up against mine. Her body was trembling so badly, I didn't understand how she could continue to walk in such a straight line.

"You think she's the one behind these constant vampires crossing over?" I asked, keeping a bit of distance between us. I could feel her body heat rolling off her and it scared me. I was afraid that if Jordan kept up like this one day she would drop and someone would have to go tell the leech that she imprinted on. I wouldn't want to mess around with that guy; he was big and I personally am a little scared of him. As if she could sense I was thinking of something else, Jordan stopped and I bumbled into her back.

"Owww, sorry I wasn't listening. You were saying?" I rubbed my forehead, watching her turn her body around. Jordan, her eyes were darker and I couldn't see the blue iris anymore. No wonder she was moving around clinging to the trees, she had gone blind. I reached my arm out to her; she snorted and pushed it away.

"I don't need you to lead me through my land. I know this area better than any of you." She forced her words out through clenched teeth, not exactly looking me in the eyes but she was close enough. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Okay Jordan, so you were saying something about practice next week?" I asked her while walking ahead of her, I didn't have a clue where she was taking us but I could hear rushing water was just up ahead.

"Next week, Jared will gather you all up including the boss." She normally calls Nicole and Jacob boss. I don't think they care about it but Jacob makes this face whenever he hears her say it. Right now Jacob isn't with us; he left to go check something out that was farther out in the forest. It was a mission for one though he would have brought his imprint along with him, but Nicole had to stay behind to keep the pack in control. I chuckled and gave a nod, waiting for her to continue.

"We need to be stronger and faster for what is to come. We can't have these leeches attacking us when we aren't fucking looking." Jordan leaned up against a tree, her nails digging into the wood. I turned, watching her body tremble even more.

"Jordan, how about we shift into wolf to see if anyone has seen anything?" I suggested, thinking it was better if she didn't fight her wolf if she wanted to come out. By all means, she should keep a hold on the beast if all it wanted to do was run home and kill her imprint, but I know Jordan wouldn't let her wolf get that far or even close to it.

"You do it, I'm fine." She said. It wasn't a question or a request; she was commanding me to do so. I nod and shift into my wolf. I shook my fur, lifting my head up to the sky and let out a howl to call for the others. I lowered my head, watching Jordan struggle to keep a hold of her wolf. Finally, she gave in and shifted into her wolf. She growled at herself, cursing as she moved past me to enter the clearing.

"_Get in here Clearwater, you'll be practicing with me today._"

I swallowed, I knew how Jordan trained and it meant no holding back to give you a few pointers. Oh no, this meant that she would attack me head on over and over again until I was able to dodge her attack on me. "Coming!" I mentally sighed and walked in to the clearing. I could hear the others shift and join our wolf link; they were all heading over to train as well.

"_Don't let her kick your ass too hard Seth. You'll need that to sit down to eat dinner tonight._" Paul snorted a chuckle. I rolled my eyes, wanting to get this training over with so I can beat him up. Paul barked out a laugh. "_You can try pup, but you're still a newbie. No way would you beat me._"

"_We'll see Paul, we'll see._" I smirked, keeping my eyes set on Jordan as she circled me. She was going to attack, and I was going to be ready.

* * *

I spent all day training with Jordan and Paul. They would switch it up and both would attack me; then Paul would be the only one and Jordan would shove me towards him to help give me a 'boost.' Yeah right, all I felt was pain, pain and oh look, even more pain. UGH, when was I going to get a break from this? I'm excited about practice all the time, I learn new things and moves to help protect my people, but right after, all I feel is pain coursing through my body.

"Hey." I heard Paul coming up behind me, he had a grin on his face but his voice was monotone. I wondered if something had happened after our practice that lasted a good five hours.

"What's up man?" I ask, watching his movement as he came down the hill with me. The view of the beach wasn't far from where we were; I knew if I got out there I would be able to go for a swim before I head over to Raven's. I heard from Brayden while I was practicing that she was out of the hospital now and was at home resting, her memory was blurry but she was slowly remembering things.

"I wanted to tell you something. It's a bit of a surprise but I think you should know." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Paul, nervous? This was something I had not seen in years. I waited, tilting my head curiously.

"Tell me what? You're pregnant." I snorted, jumping down onto the wet, mossy grass. Paul laughed sarcastically, following me down.

"Ha. Ha. No, dumbass. I was going to say that Rachael might be pregnant." His voice rose an octave; he was happy with this news but didn't have his hopes up.

"Really? I'm happy for you man, that's great news. Do you think she really is?" I hesitated to move forward as my body went stiff; there on the rock I was going to sit on was Raven. I didn't think she was able to leave the house yet. Her injuries didn't look so bad; she had a sling for her arm and a bandage wrapped around her head. Being stuck inside wasn't something she liked to do, Raven was the kind of girl that would head outside all day and do anything to keep her body moving.

"Yeah, thanks." He patted my back and said he was going home to check up on his girl. I waved goodbye and watched his retreating form. I was alone now. It was me, the ocean and the girl sitting on the rock. I took in a deep breath, praying that she would recognize me so I didn't have to go through the pain of introducing myself. I felt a small pinch in my chest; it was like the thought of her not recognizing me had me scared. I rubbed the spot where the pain was and made my way over to her. She was focused on the waves, watching a few people run into the water. She had this longing look on her face, like she wanted to jump in but knew that wasn't a good idea.

"Hi there!" I grinned, looking up at her. She jumped, placing her good hand that had a wrap around her wrist right over her heart.

"Oh god, you scared me." She chuckled, and it was like the world had paused for a few seconds as everything around me crashed. My eyes slowly started to widen as she turned her head, her eyes were shut and then… She opened them, looking directly at me. I felt the earth slip right out from under me; she was the only thing keeping me here and the only person I wanted. I felt an overwhelming amount of love for this girl; I wanted to protect her with ever fiber in my body.

Raven tilted her head, waving her good hand from side to side causing me to blink. "Hello? Anyone in there?" She smiled, placing her good hand on her knee. "You really are an airhead sometimes Seth."

I felt the corners of my lips curve up into a goofy grin. "Oh yeah? I didn't think I had anything but air in my head." She laughed. I thought it was the most beautiful laugh out there. Was this imprinting thing going to make me go gaga over her and everything little thing she did? I didn't want out relationship to be like that at all, nothing like that would be cool.

"Can I join you up there?" I asked. She gave me a nod. I climbed up the rock with ease, taking a seat next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist where I didn't think she was badly hurt. She winced and I pulled my arm back a little. I moved my arm away completely like she was on fire, looking her over. "I'm sorry Rae, are you hurt there?" I asked with a slight panic. She chucked and lifted up her tank-top, there was a bandage going around her lower ribs.

"I was banged up pretty good; I have to return to the hospital in a few days so they can change the wrap and look me over." She groaned, pulling her tank-top back down.

"Hospitals give me the creeps; the doctors hands are always cold, not like yours," She took hold of my hand in hers, playing with my fingers. "Yours are always warm, I like it."

My heart skipped a few beats. She was so cute right now that I wanted to hug her. My mind then snapped and reminded me 'Hey, you know she is your cousin right? Family… Ringing any bells big guy?' I stopped breathing all together. Holy… Fucking… Shit… I… I imprinted on my cousin!? No, this… It can't be. I'm not supposed to… This shouldn't happen if she's family. Then my conscience spoke again 'Well, if you imprinted on her, don't you think that gives you a clue? What if she isn't really family? What if her father has been lying to her this whole time?' I frowned, watching her lips move as she spoke to me but I heard nothing. My brain was right; maybe her father has been lying to her and we aren't related. Hmm, how could I ask her without having her panic? No, I'll wait to do that later.

"You okay? You stopped breathing and I got worried." She cupped my cheek, looking me in the eyes. Oh no, she was really close and I can feel my cheeks getting hotter. Raven took notice as well. Her eyes moved to my cheeks and a sneaky smirk grew on her cheeks. "Seth, were you thinking about a girl and not telling me?!" She playfully smacked my arm with her good hand; I winced and pretended it hurt.

"Owww." I pouted. She snorted and told me to stop acting like a child and confess about this girl. I shrugged, rubbing the back of my neck. "I don't like a girl right now, but… if I did." I paused, glancing over at her. "I would want to know she liked me too." I mumbled softly, watching her expression as she gave me a nod.

"Doesn't everyone?" She grinned, turning her attention back to the ocean. "When I woke up in the hospital, Brayden was the only one there. He told me… that you had been coming over to see me for a few days, and you had work. It was his way of lying for you, but I knew you had been there right before I woke." She still had my hand in hers; she toyed with my fingers, turning my hand over as she continued. "I was sad to see you not there, but I also didn't know who you were for the first few hours after I was up. I didn't recognize Bray when he smiled and shouted for a doctor. I thought he was a nurse. Can you believe that?" We both laughed.

"Yeah, Brayden as a nurse isn't a pretty sight." I chuckled, nodding my head for her to continue. "What happened when you got home?"

"Home… I was carried into my bed and slept the night away. I woke up a couple hours later with a headache; while I was asleep, some of my memories came back. They were mostly memories of you and some of the other guys like Paul and Embry, but… everything else is a blur. You mother came over to give me some herbal medicine and I thought she was a sale lady."

"I don't think my mom has ever worn a suit in her life." I grinned, entwining our fingers. She looked down at our hands, a small smile growing on her lips.

"I know, she even laughed at me after I told her who I thought she was." Raven sighed; she must be getting to the harder part. "That isn't the worst of it. Seth… I decided that I should be cleaning up my house on my own and went into the attic. I… I found some of the pictures that I used to draw and…" She pulled her hand out of mine. I was missing the comfort already. She pulled out a small folded paper, handing it to me. I took it from her hand, our fingers brushing against one another's.

"And?" I asked, opening it up. Inside was a drawing of my wolf standing on the top of a hill with Jared and Jordan; the three of us were looking down at something and at the corner of the picture I saw a body laying on the ground with blood spilled over it. My eyes widened, I didn't think Raven would draw something this…gory.

"I found that, and it came back to me. The nightmares that would keep me awake at night. Out of everything in my attic I found _that _picture and screamed, your mom came up to help me out and had me lay down. I was so shocked and in pain as these memories started to rush back, your mom knocked me out with some medicine so I could sleep it off." She sighed tiredly. I now saw the dark circles that were under those chocolate eyes.

"I can't explain how sorry I am for you, Raven, but I know that you can pull through this. You're a strong woman, and you've proven me wrong about many things. I'll be here, and if you ever need me, I'm not too far away." I closed up the picture that she had drawn who knows how long ago, and stuffed it into my pocket. I smiled at her, searching her eyes for anything that would tell me that she had more to say. Raven gave a sad smile as tears fell from her eyes. I frowned; the smile leaving completely. "Rae, what is it? Something else bothering you?" I asked, scooting even closer to her, our knees touching on another.

"I-I… That wasn't all I found." She whimpered as more tears streamed down her cheeks; her lower lip trembled as she moved her gaze away from mine. I was scared that she found out about the wolves and feared they were evil beings. I didn't want her to hate me. I placed my hand on her good arm, coaxing her to explain what this other thing was that she found. I gave Raven a few more minutes so she could calm down, this way she would listen to me when we talked.

"W-When I was up there, I found th-this slip of paper… It… Was my b-birth certificate a-an-and…" She choked up, leaning her head onto my shoulder and wept some more. I couldn't even hold her in my arms because she was so beaten up. I whimpered inwardly for my imprint and waited for her to continue when she was ready.

"S-Seth, we aren't really family! It's all a lie! M-My life… Being apart o-of your family… All of its a lie!" She cried harder into my chest, clutching onto the back of my shirt with her good hand. I rubbed her back softly as I took in all of this new information. I didn't feel any different about her even if a piece of lousy paper told her she wasn't actually related to us. This was actually good news for me, it means that the imprint would work out, no one would look at us weird. I grinned, shushing Raven with soft, gentle caring words. Her crying became lighter and lighter, her grip was loosening on my shirt.

"D-Don't ever leave me Seth." She mumbled. My inner wolf howled in pain, we both agreed to never leave her side.

"I promise, I won't." I whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head. Raven nodded, and I could hear her breathing slow.

It got late. Raven had fallen asleep after shedding so many tears. I was mad at myself for not being much comfort to her and I couldn't even hold her. I had to gently take her in my arms and walk her back to her home. There I laid her in her bed and set the pills down on her nightstand with a glass of water. I spent the night on the couch, sitting there in an upright position as an army movie played on the tv screen. My thumb nail was in my mouth; I chewed down on it, listening to her breathing. Occasionally, she coughed and moved, but I didn't think it was anything bad.

It was hours later that I regretted not going into her room to check on her. When I could smell it, the smell of blood reached my nose minutes after one harsh cough coming from her.

"Raven!" I shouted, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she seized. "I'm gonna get help… you have to stay with me." I felt the tears building up in my eyes as I dialed 911 and waited for them to show up. I held her hand as her eyes looked into mine. I saw fear and also contentment. She can't be ready to die; I can't live without her. I stroked her hair as the paramedics came in. A man moved me to the side so he could do his job.

During that whole time, Raven had her eyes on me. We never looked away from one another. I saw her lip twitch, and she slowly smiled in acceptance. My eyes widened and I shook my head, rushing over to her side and taking hold of her good hand. I lowered my head to her ear and whispered.

"You can't leave me yet. I love you, Raven."

Her eyes were shut and she looked like she had fallen into a deep sleep. My words, I didn't think they had gotten through to her and my biggest fear was that she had already passed. I was reassured by the sound of her strong heart, that thing was pounding in her chest, she was alive. I lowered my gaze to our hands, even in her sleep she was gripping onto my hand for dear life.

I smiled and kissed her cheek, walking out the house with the paramedics. "Don't give up on me, Rae. After all this you and I are going to have a lot to talk about. Please…. Live."

Those were my last words to her as the ambulance drove her to the nearest hospital, preparing her for surgery.

* * *

**This give more insight on what is going on, I hope it helps with the questions you had for the first chapter. Review dis story! n_n**


End file.
